Fuji's Present
by abusenoemperor
Summary: This story was actually suposed to be the sequel to my story 'Picked Apples' but I guess it's just what happened at Fuji's birthday party. (Mainly: Tezuka x Fuji other pairings listed in the story)Finished!


_This story was actually suposed to be the sequel to my story 'Picked Apples' but I guess it's just what happened at Fuji's birthday party. _

_This is mainly a Fuji x Tezuka story but sometimes trail of to some other pairing for a moment.  
Other pairings (not much in the story): Momo x Ryoma, Hiyoshi x Kawamura, Atobe x Oshitari,  
Eiji x Kaido x Inui_

* * *

**Fuji's Present**

_Chapter 1_

"Happy Birthday Fuji!" The members of Seigaku shouted as the Tensai blew out the candles.

"_Hitotsu Hitotsu omi wo BIRTHDAY CAKE ni tomosou_

_Itsuka ooki na hikari ni natte_

_Terashidasu sa It's your dreams_

_Suki ni nareru koto kara Shippai wo osorezu ni yukou_

_Aruki-hajimeta sono hi no kimi e_

_Happy Birthday to you"_

Tezuka, Oishi, and Ryoma sang to Fuji besides the fact it didn't fell right without the Tensai singing with them.

Eiji from a corner, laughed, "Nyah! Cute!" Oishi watched Eiji as he stood besides Fuji. The red head leaned closer to Fuji's ear and whispered something then planted a peck on Fuji's lips.

Fuji giggled, "Kikumaru…I love you!"

"I love you, too, Fujiko!" Eiji winked and walked over to Oishi.

Tezuka choked, what was going on? Fuji couldn't have been serious, was he? What did Kikumaru say to his Fuji? The buchou growled under his breath and took a seat.

"Fuji, are you going to cuut the cake?" Ryoma asked quietly.

"Yes, does Ryoma want first piece?" Fuji smiled and picked up the knife, slowly he cut the cake into pieces that were about perfect.

"Thank you," Ryoma was handed the first piece and found a place to sit.

"Where's Momoshiro? He's normally here for food…" Oishi looked around, soon to see Momoshiro walk out from the bathroom chuckling.

"Ooh! Cake! I'm starving!" Momoshiro ran over to Fuji and was immediately handed a slice, "Thanks!" Momoshiro ran over to Ryoma and sat, "Ryoma, Hey!"

"Go away," Ryoma frowned.

"You don't know how to lock doors, it's not my fault…" Momoshiro grinned.

"Well, Kaido doesn't know how to _unlock_ doors…" Eiji giggled and sat by the two. Eiji looked at Ryoma, "Ryoma? Did Momo get a peak at '_that'_?"

"What's…that?" Ryoma lied, he knew.

Momoshiro laughed and nodded, "You should have seen Ryoma last night, he was so adorable…he slept like an innocent baby."

Eiji swallowed the piece of cake he had in his mouth quickly, "Woah! You slept with…SLEPT?! Wi…w…with a TWELEVE year old!?"

Momoshiro nodded again, "Yep."

Eiji laughed, "Cute."

"How 'bout you and Oishi? How are things going on between you lovers?' Momoshiro grinned.

"Lovers?" Eiji stared then shook his head.

"Yeah, everyone knows it's you and Oishi and the obvious pair Kaido and Inui," Momoshiro nodded.

"Oh, every one? I don't think so…" Eiji smirked, "Just kidding! Nya!"

"Hey, Eiji what's going on?" Oishi sat in front of the red head.

"Nyah?" Eiji took a sip of his drink, "Nothing."

"You're not bouncy today…" Oishi's face was filled with concern.

"My legs hurt…I guess…but I'm fine…" Eiji started nodding.

Oishi sighed, "Don't scared me Eiji, please."

Kaido staggered over to Eiji tripping slightly, "Kikumaru…"

"MAMUSHI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Momoshiro laughed at Kaido as he watched him when he came over there.

Kaido just glared at Momoshiro. Eiji stood up and stared at Kaido's face, "What's wrong, baby?" Eiji whispered silently.

"Kikumaru told me you didn't know how to unlock doors, Mamushu!" Momoshiro laughed again.

Kaido's eye widened and was ready to hit the red head. From behind Inui picked up Kaido and threw Kaido over his shoulder…" Eiji…"

Eiji shuddered, "I…In..ui…I'm sorry…"

Fuji giggled and stuffed a piece of cake in his buchou's mouth, "Don't you love the cake? I baked it myself." Fuji grinned and set the plate down. Slowly the Tensai slid his cold hands down Tezuka's pant stroking him gently…"How warm…"

Tezuka's eye's widened F…Fuji… What are you doing?"

"We've done it virtually on the computer with words, why can't we do it now?" Fuji stroked a little faster. "Every time we did you told me you'd have an erection…"

Tezuka blushed, "I…could've lied." Tezuka started to breathe deeply.

"You can have a little taste of…me…" Fuji was all over Tezuka. He got on top of the taller boy and kissed him roughly, while slowly unbuttoning Tezuka's shirt.

The doors of the place slid open quickly, everything went silent as the Seigaku members focused their gaze at the door…it was Hyotei. Atobe Keigo stood in the front with an unusual glow...it only came from the sun outside though. Next to him stood Oshitari Yushi with a smirk across his face. "Woah-ho, what do we have here? A little party for Seigaku's Tensai?" Atobe met his eyes with Eiji's. "Something wrong red head? No need to be scared of God… unless you've done something wrong." Atobe glared with amusement.

"Atobe…" Oshitari nudged Atobe.

"Oshitari, quiet." Atobe held up a letter. "Why weren't we invited?"

"Because…we didn't want you here…" Eiji mumbled to himself.

"Kawamura Takashi?" Atobe looked around.

"Yes," Kawamura shook a little.

"Where's my player…Hiyoshi?" Atobe frowned, "Hiyoshi! Come out!"

Hiyoshi came out from behind the sushi bar, "Ore-sama?"

Atobe laughed when he saw Hiyoshi and began to read the letters he held, "Hiyoshi, Fuji Chan's having a party today…I know he's not inviting you but you can come over…you know, for me, please…Well anyway, I'll see you. Love, Kawamura Takashi." Atobe chuckled and stared to read another, " Kawamura, I'd love to come, but what if Ore-sama— it doesn't matter I'll come over at, how about, 10 a.m. Love you, Hiyoshi."

"My…my," Oshitari shook his head.

The seigaku members stared at Kawamua then back at Hyotei. Fuji stood up and grinned, "Stay, please."

Atobe smirked, "Thank you. Oshitari come." Atobe walked passed Tezuka then stopped, "What happened to Seigaku's buchou?"

Fuji sat on top of Tezuka, "I'm getting my gift…"

"If that's your gift then that must mean I get a, better, gift every day," Atobe laughed and kept walking.

"Atobe, you're a bad liar!" Eiji growled.

"I know. It's because I don't lie," Atobe flipped his hair. "How is your relationship with Eiji, Oishi?"

"It's obvious! Isn't it?" Momoshiro grinned then cuddled with Ryoma.

Oishi frowned, "Well, I guess."

Eiji bit his lip, "Nya! Stop bothering Oishi FREAK! You…horny freak?…"

"I'm getting something to drink. Oshitari I'm thirsty. Let's go to the bathroom." Atobe rubbed Oshitari.

Ryoma blushed as he watched the two older boys enter the bathroom. Momoshiro hugged Ryoma tightly, "Heh, Ryoma can't handle the fact that they'd do that…"

"Fujiko! Nyah! Not now…!" Eiji jumped up.

Fuji looked at Eiji, "Oh…whoops…"

The Seigaku and Hyotei members looked at Fuji and Tezuka. Tezuka's shit was half off and Fuji's pants were unbuttoned.

Tezuka gulped, "Oh…my…Fuji. Twenty laps tomorrow at practice.

"Kikumaru…Oh, I didn't know!" Fuji caressed Tezuka's nipples. "But I'm so close…"

"Its okAY!" Eiji jumped as Inui pinched him from behind. Eiji lowered his head and whimpered. Inui patted the hyper boy on the head. "Are you going?"

"Just over there," Inui began to walk to a different table.

"Buchou…I'm sorry I can wait…for my gift…" Fuji started rebutting his pants then started with Tezuka's shirt.

"How about tonight, Fuji? At my house, come over— after your party." Tezuka kissed Fuji's eye.

"Good." Fuji smiled then began to eat his cake.

_

* * *

__After the party_

"Momoshiro! Come over, please!" Ryoma grabbed Momoshiro's arm. The chibi was being hyper from the sugar that Momoshiro poured in his tea. "My moms cooking something special, it's the best meal in the world!"

Momshiro smiled, "Sure, Ryoma. Let's go."

* * *

Kawamura finished cleaning the trays of sushi then looked up, " Hiyoshi, you're still here?"

Hiyoshi nodded, "I'm waiting till your done."

Kawamura laughed, "I'm done, let's go play a video game or something."

"Sure! What games do you have?" Hiyoshi hugged Kawamura.

* * *

Oishi looked up at the sunset as he walked, his arms crossed, he crinkled dead leaves with his foot. Normally he'd be walking with his partner Eiji, but unfortunately, he went home with Inui and Kaido. Oishi loved his best friend but had feelings for someone else and knew that Eiji had the same kinds of feelings.

* * *

"Nyah! Just put the poor baby down for once!" Eiji giggled and tugged on Inui's sleeve.

"No,' Inui kept walking, "He's going to run."

"Nuh-uh! This is running!" Eiji tried to run but instead Inui picked him up and threw Eiji on the other shoulder. "NYAH!"

"I'm going to punish you two," Inui smirked and carried both Eiji and Kaido to his house.

* * *

Tezuka walked into his house with Fuji hanging on his arm snuggling real close. "Fuji…we're here…" The tensai made it look as if he was about to fall asleep.

"Goodie!!" Fuji jumped and ran away. First he stopped at the kitchen then ran to Tezuka's bedroom.

Tezuka entered his room minutes after Fuji, "What are you doing?" He didn't even look at the Tensai, he slowly took off his jacket and set it on his computer chair.

"Waiting for you," Fuji grinned. From the corner of his eye the buchou caught a glimpse of the shorter boy.

Tezuka turned quickly to face the Tensai, "Fu…Fuji!?" Tezuka blush a dark shade of red. The Tensai was lying on Tezuka's bed, his shirt unbuttoned all the way and was removed slightly off his left shoulder.

Slowly Fuji ran his thin fingers up and down his own stomach then unbuttoned his pants, "You want?"

Tezuka gaped, Fuji's body looked perfect, he slowly walked over to Fuji ten ran his hand down Fuji's chest to the hem of Fuji's pants, "Fuji?"

"Go a head, Tezuka- sempai…I'm yours." Fuji grinned and pulled Tezuka on top of him.

Tezuka tugged at Fuji's pants then slid them off quickly. Tezuka lowering his head in between Fuji's legs, opening his mouth. Fuji gripped onto the bed sheets even before Tezuka did anything. "Are you sure?" Tezuka paused. Fuji nodded and smiled. The buchou sighed, he looked at the time it was already late, but he didn't think this would effect practice the next morning.

"Just do it!" Fuji began to get testy.

"Okay," Tezuka inhaled deeply then exhaled. The taller boy licked Fuji's inner thighs then began to suck slowly on Fuji's length.

* * *

_I hope you liked the story. I think that it wasn't as good as 'Picked Apples'. And yes, I had problems with names...because I didn't really know what they called each other, sorry about that. I just used the names I called them by. Hajime O.o_


End file.
